Welcome Home Surprise!
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: Tooth was so excited to see him, but little did she know, there was many more surprises to come. Rainbow Snowcone, Frostbite, Frost Fairy. Tooth/Jack romance. Officially Not A One Shot! Please Review! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters! Modern


Tooth sat on a very uncomfortable bench at the airport. _When are they going to let them out, _thought Tooth. Toothiana Fisher was her full name. An aspiring tooth freak with a knack for drawing. Lately though, Tooth wasn't herself. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it didn't really work. Why was she so sad your asking? Well, Tooth's boyfriend, Jack, was in Afghanistan, fighting for her and millions of other people. Though it hurt Tooth that he left, she was very proud of him, I mean, he was in another country, risking his life in fact, for a bunch of people he didn't even know. He truly was a hero. Tooth's hero. Well, if he's Tooth's hero, that means her hero was coming home. They had been dating for four years. Four awesome years. The four best years in Tooth's life actually. She nervously squirmed in her seat as if she was sitting on pins and needles. The adrenaline rushed through her veins. Then she heard it. The speaker was on in the airport, it was announcing that a flight had landed and was letting people off. Tooth looked at the ticket. The speaker said that they were letting people off of flight 313. Tooth searched frantically for the flight number on the ticket. Finally, she found it, flight 313. Tooth nearly jumped out of her seat. A woman next to her just looked at her. Finally, the woman spoke.

"Sweet girl why are you so excited?" she asked questionably.

"Oh, umm, sorry about that, it's just that my boyfriend is on that flight. I haven't seen him in a year. It's just, I'm so excited!" Tooth nearly bursted with energy. The adrenaline was really pumping through her veins now. Tooth stopped dead in her tracks when people started actually leaving and coming into the airport off the plane. Tooth sat with a huge smile on her face, but Tooth had to ask the woman a question.

"Umm, what's your name?"

"Missy. Missy Claus. My husband's coming home. He was in Russia seeing his family." Missy answered.

"Oh, umm, can you answer a question for me?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Why yes, girl what's on your mind?"

"Is four years a good amount of time?"

"Why yes. How old are you first?"

"Twenty. He's twenty-one."

"You met when you were only sixteen."

"Yep."

"I guess young love can last a pretty long time." Tooth noticed the woman scanning the crowd for her husband.

"What's your husband's name?"

"North. Actually, Nicholas . Funny name, right?"

"Not as funny as Toothiana." Tooth replied. The woman had a big smile on her face and ran to a man with a long white beard with crystal blue eyes. No other people were coming in. The The speaker announced that a soldier was not coming home. Jack was the only soldier on that plane. Tooth slide down, her eyes filled with water. She laid her head in her hands. Good thing Tooth wore waterproof mascara, but Tooth thought she would be crying tears of joy. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Missy and North. Missy pulled her into a hug. Tooth cried on the woman's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Don't worry, it's alright." Missy said while soothing Tooth. She stroked her head, shushing Tooth's cries. Tooth remembered what Jack once said.

"If you love somebody, set them free."

"And if they love you, they'll come back." said a voice. A guy's voice. Tooth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see no one other than Jack, in full uniform. She jumped into his arms. Giving him a big kiss on the lips. She hugged him tight. Titghter than she had ever hugged him.

"Tooth, I have something to tell you." Jack said in a low voice. Tooth's smile disappeared into a sad frown. Oh no.

"Last time this is going to happen. They aren't sending me back." said Jack, nearly bursting with excitement to see what her face looked like.

Oh my gosh, that's great!" Tooth yelled. A lot of people looked over at them.

"Shut up!" screamed a random dude in the airport.

"You shut up we're having a very touching moment!" Tooth screamed back. Jack looked at her with watery eyes. Tooth started crying just seeing him like that. Missy and North stood there, tears forming in their eyes. Tooth grabbed Jack and kissed him. Jack pulled away and put his hand in his pocket to grab something. He pulled out a little box. He stood for a second as he got down on one knee. Tooth gasped in surprise. _Was he really doing this?_ thought Tooth. No way! Finally, Jack said the words proudly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. A lot of people looking now. Tooth, very nervous from all the attention. People looking with anticipation as if they were watching a soap opera. Finally, Tooth answered.

"Yes." Jack grabbed her and put the ring on her finger. The crowd of people watching screammed some hoorays and woohoos. Jack looked into Tooth's gorgeous magenta eyes and kissed her. A full on kiss. She kissed him back. Finally, Tooth had her happily ever after.


End file.
